<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intermission by VNVdarkangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496239">Intermission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel'>VNVdarkangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The achromatic case [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project, Psycho-Pass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Character Interpretation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The achromatic case [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intermission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Beep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep.</em>
</p><p>A rhythmic beeping was the first she heard. It was calming. It meant something</p><p><em>I'm still… here</em>, she thought.</p><p>Sensations were... fuzzy. Everything felt soft. The sensation of touch, of sound and of light. She tried to open her eyes. A small slit of light entered them, firing off a sharp pain in her head.</p><p>The beeping was getting softer, the light dimmer. A sigh escaped her lips as unconsciousness claimed her again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>